1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and apparatus applicable to the mounting of friction elements in disc brakes. An example of the application of the invention is to spot-type automotive disc brakes of the kind employing at least one axially slidable brake disc. However, certain aspects of the invention are more widely applicable, although the specific embodiments described below relate to disc brakes of this kind.
2. Related Art
The mounting of friction elements in relation to disc brakes is of practical significance in relation to not only the original assembly but also the routine replacement of the friction elements after a period of service and wear of the friction pad surfaces. In the past it has been usual for friction elements to be mounted and guided for axial sliding movement (where appropriate) by means of various guide structures which are straight forward to assemble when initially assembling the brake, but which do not lend themselves readily to subsequent removal of individual parts such as the friction elements. Accordingly, removal of the friction elements usually entails a substantial disassembly operation.
There is disclosed in WO98/25804 a disc brake assembly of the sliding-disc and fixed-caliper kind in which (see FIG. 1) the friction elements are arranged to be hooked over slide structures at the lateral edges of the fixed caliper. Accordingly, such an arrangement requires insertion and removal of the friction elements in a generally axial direction, with consequential axial removal of at least one brake disc in most cases. Therefor, it remains a fact that some significant improvement in accessibility of friction elements for servicing purposes would be of considerable importance for cost effective disc brake utilisation.